Chocolate loaded gun
by HummingMe
Summary: with people. and stuff. It's just about a group called the Wammies and their adventure with a new found trash that will become their goldi-luck. Rated M for language and sexual stuff xD (Changed summary, am bad with these)


Disclaimer: I don't own death note~

AU –YAOI – swearing, sexual, rated M stuff – fuck grammar

So. I didn't know where I came from. I don't even know where I'm going. I'm just walking here in this road I don't know the name of. I'm wearing nice clothes, though. It is made from leather and it's brown-ish, which is nice because it's my favorite color. That's my favorite color because that's the color of chocolate. Brown. Ish. Or just plain brown.

It's funny though. I remember my favorite color and food but I can't even remember what name is or where I live. *sighs*

I guess I'll just continue walking. I keep on walking…walking… the shoes are nice too. Seems to be made of leather as well. I walk walk walk more. Oh…. Is that a house? It looks abandoned! Nice! I could go there and live quietly. And maybe just vanish… I'll be gone without knowing anything… just like how I came here. Except knowing my favorite color and food. I walk through the door; it seems old but made from really good wood. No one's in here…I think. *shrugs* *yawn* I think I'll sleep.

-o-0-o-

"How do you survive?" most people will ask. It would be cool if we could say we kill or sell drugs or stuff like that. But we, we just survive like how a normal person does. We have a job. It's just a normal one, we do the shit they wanted us to do and we get paid. It's not something illegal. We just… 'job'.

As usual, after we done the job, we went back to our place. It's an abandoned building called "Wammy's", currently owned by our father, Watari. The building isn't really abandoned… we just make it look like one. So no one will come inside and disturb our place.

But what is this piece of trash doing here. Well, he doesn't look like trash actually… he looks… good. He's got this leather get up. But still, he's a trash for coming to our place. So I kicked him. He woke up and looked at me like I was the one who did him wrong. What the fuck.

-o-0-o-

I was having this cool dream about being in a chocolate factory then… somebody kicked me. What the hell? I looked up, no, I GLARED up, for he who disturbs my sleep shall be punished, to the one who kicked me. I saw it was a red head with a cigarette on his mouth. I can't judge his face because it was partly covered with the smoke and the goggles he was wearing.

"This is MY space. This place is big. Go find your own spaces. Maybe a few meters away from me would be great. So yeah, shoo." I said.

And his jaw almost dropped, like "who the fuck this guy thinks he is?" Hah. I'm an awesome guy. But then there were other people. I know because I heard other noises, giggles and chuckles. I stretched a bit to see who else was there. And I saw a lot.

A sheep or albino kid, a blond Goth, a rocker who's eating a really large lollipop, a high school or college student with a puppet in his hand, an old man with a fedora or something, and an accountant... I think. I don't know what he's doing, that accountant, but currently he looks like a hyena.

I'm processing this whole crew… when I got kicked again.

-o-0-o-

So this trash just keeps on staring at us. It pisses me off. So I kicked him again. Then Watari came to me and said, "Calm down. He doesn't look dangerous, does he?" He pulled my shoulder so he could greet the trash.

"Sorry to disturb your sleep… but this is our home. And we cannot share this with someone who just got here… if it would be so kind of you please leave."

The blond leather wearing trash didn't move. Instead he was narrowing his eyes at something. Not really on Watari, nor on me, nor on anyone else… but something beyond us. We looked back and I saw it was a bar of Mars. Trash got crazy. He CRAWLED towards that bar and ate it hungrily.

-o-0-o-

So the old man with the hat started nagging but my mind was blurry. Until light came to me. I smell miracle. I crawled over there, not really knowing why I just didn't stand up. But I got there so what the hell and smelled it. Chocolate. It was fresh and unopened. Let me eat you, you fucking virgin heavenly goodness. That's just when I realized I was so hungry. I was devouring the chocolate bar that is branded as "Mars".

When I finished it, the old man with the hat, came to me. He placed his hands on my shoulder like I'm some kind of bum. He said, "Do you want to stay?"

I can feel my eyes dropping from my skull. Despite that, I can see the red head's eyes drop as well. What the fuck?


End file.
